


Искра вечности (Сборник стихов)

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Завершённые сборники стихов [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Philosophy, Poesy, Poetry, Psychology, Relationship(s), Romance, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сотворить вечность совсем не сложно, это может любой и каждый. Надо всего лишь открыть миру свои мысли и чувства. И если они будут искренними — мир станет слушать их вечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Файл 01. "Вечности искра ладонь обожгла..."

**Author's Note:**

> Читать стихи можно в любом порядке, между собой они никак не связаны и каждое является самостоятельным произведением. Нумерация введена только для того, чтобы закрепить нужный мне порядок стихотворений в сборнике.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Скачать весь сборник как rtf.zip (21,2Kb) можно здесь: http://voronova.freeforums.org/topic-t37.html#p85
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 01)_

Вечности искра ладонь обожгла —  
Нет в ней добра. Но ведь нету и зла!  
Просто сверкает, горит огонёк —  
Может весь мир он спалить в уголёк,  
Может, напротив, согреть в холода, —  
Станут бессильны и грусть, и беда.  
Чем будет вечность в ладони твоей  
Надо решать, друг ты мой, поскорей.  
Время стремительней ветра летит,  
Миг — и тебя в прах и тлен обратит.  
Только останется вечности свет —  
Жизни источником, вестником бед,  
Бременем тяжким, подспорьем в делах,  
Пламенем сердца и блеском в глазах...  
Чем станет вечность — решать, друг, тебе,  
А не какой-то там дуре-судьбе.


	2. Файл 02. "Боги и дьяволы — шайка одна..."

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 02)_

Боги и дьяволы — шайка одна,  
Разум убьют, душу выпьют до дна,  
Право отнимут любовь выбирать,  
Путь не дадут нам самим начертать.  
Лживою сказкой о роке, судьбе  
Встать на колени заставят в мольбе:  
Словно рабы в неподъёмных цепях  
Смотрим на мир через боль, через страх.  
Гордость забыть и свободу отдать,  
Изо дня в день повеления ждать, —  
Это ли надо любому из нас?  
Может, в себя нам поверить хоть раз?


	3. Файл 03. "По улыбкам мир скучает..."

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 03)_

По улыбкам мир скучает,  
По приветливым словам.  
Жажда мира не стихает  
К сказкам, песням, чудесам.  
Но улыбка — чтоб от сердца,  
Не зубами, а душой.  
Шутка может быть и с перцем,  
Но не с желчью или ржой.  
А приветливое слово  
Будто солнца тёплый свет:  
Гр ** _у_** сти стылые оковы  
Тают — были, вот их нет.  
Чудо сделать так несложно  
Надо только захотеть  
Не травиться страхом, ложью,  
Скуки серой не терпеть.


	4. Файл о4. "Слова простые «Я тебя люблю»..."

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 04)_

Слова простые «Я тебя люблю»  
Услышать сладко даже королю, —  
Без них душе и зябко, и темно,  
Занозой колет мысли лишь одно:  
«Жесток сей мир, и звери в нём живут.  
Не съешь других — тебя они сожрут».  
Сквозь думы эти, под оскал зубов  
Глядят на тех, кто смог найти любовь.  
Кривой душонкой источая яд,  
Разбить влюблённым счастье норовят.  
И невдомёк рабам тяжёлой злой тоски —  
К любви пути открыты и легки,  
А счастье так несложно отыскать —  
«Люблю тебя!» достаточно сказать.  
Но чтобы мир приветить, полюбить,  
В нём самому не зверем надо быть.


	5. Файл 05. "Что будет просто, что станет сложно..."

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 05)_  
Что будет просто, что станет сложно,  
С чем ни минуты прожить невозможно,  
А без чего — наоборот,  
Горше, чем хина, покажется мёд —  
Каждый решать будет сам за себя,  
Радуясь выбору или скорбя,  
Что груз решений, поступков своих  
Здесь не дано возложить на других.  
Странное дело — при этом при всём,  
Выбора тяжесть окажется в том,  
Чтобы его результаты принять,  
И никого за них не обвинять.


	6. Файл 06. "С неба звёзд не беру — для чего и зачем?.."

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 06)_  
С неба звёзд не беру —  
Для чего и зачем?  
Эту всю мишуру  
Оставляю я тем,  
Кто не может зажечь  
Сам звезду для себя —  
Заунывна их речь  
Как дожди октября.  
Не хочу навещать  
Все былые места —  
Скучно их созерцать,  
Пыль там, не красота.  
Интересно идти  
Только новой тропой —  
Лишь в созданьи пути  
Быть возможно собой.


	7. Файл 07. "Встать после выстрела в спину..."

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 07)_  
Встать после выстрела в спину,  
Смять, будто мокрую глину,  
Боль, пораженье, насмешку,  
Не ждать ни орла и ни решку —  
Поставить монету ребром,  
Не гнуться пред ложью и злом,  
Ветер поймать в ладони,  
Небо назвать бездонным,  
Шагнуть в него с пьедестала  
И тут же сказать: «Мне мало!  
Тесна для меня бесконечность,  
Минутой промчалась вечность.  
Исчезли они без следа...»  
Но это пустяк — не беда:  
Ведь есть ещё силы дышать,  
А значит, и жизнь созидать.


	8. Файл 08. Короткий разговор

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 08)_  
— Ты уйдёшь — и никто не заметит,  
Закричишь — но никто не ответит.  
Жизнь твоя — пустота в пустоте,  
В бесполезной и злой маяте.  
— Я не верю тебе, мой враг.  
У тебя, может быть, всё и так.  
Но иначе всё у — меня:  
Тёмной ночью, при свете дня  
Создаю я живые миры —  
И нет слаще такой вот игры.  
Для себя, для людей, просто так  
Я живу всей душою, мой враг.  
Да, исчезну навечно в свой срок,  
Но от жизни моей будет прок —  
Те слова, что скажу я о мире,  
Встать помогут в минуту бессилья.  
— Самомненья в словах твоих много!  
— Без него мир создать и не пробуй.  
А себя создавать и подавно  
Сил не будет, мой враг суеславный.  
А без самосозданья, увы,  
Не творятся живые миры.


	9. Файл 09. Ответы на вопросы

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 09)_  
Кто сильнее судьбы стократ?  
Та трава, что пробила асфальт.  
Кто слабее, чем блеклая тень?  
Кому верить в себя стало лень.  
Превращается кто в пустоту,  
Потеряв душу, веру, мечту?  
Кто позволит другому решать,  
Что нельзя, что позволено знать.  
А кому путеводной звездой  
Засверкать над бездонною мглой?  
Только тем, кто создаст этот свет,  
Кто ответит сильнейшему «Нет!»


	10. Файл 10. "Несложно нисколько найти и радость, и счастье..."

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 10)_  
Несложно нисколько найти  
И радость, и счастье, —  
Своей лишь тропинкой идти  
В любое ненастье.  
Уметь улыбаться лучу,  
Что светит в окошке,  
И важному франту-грачу  
Дать хлеба немножко.  
Купить для кого-то цветы —  
Так просто, не в праздник,  
И вслух называть мечты, —  
Не трусь, не задразнят.  
Однако ничтожным зовёшь  
Обычное счастье.  
И чуда великого ждёшь  
Скуля: «Всё напрасно!».  
А жизнь твоя мимо идёт,  
Тебя не заметив,  
И время твоё истечёт,  
Мольбам не ответив.  
Быть может, начнёшь замечать  
Людей ты и звёзды,  
И счастье себе создавать,  
Покуда не поздно?


	11. Файл 11. "От жизни мне надо немного..."

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 11)_  
От жизни мне надо немного:  
Своя — лишь своя — дор ** _о_** га.  
По терниям ли, по коврам —  
Свой путь никому не отдам.  
С собой никого не зову,  
Сопутчики будут — приму,  
Противники сами исчезнут —  
Живые в чужой путь не лезут.  
А мёртвый — не сила, он хлам,  
Придаток к пустым словесам.  
Преградой они не станут:  
Едва прозвучат — и увянут.  
Поэтому надо идти,  
И путь свой самим провести,  
Но помнить при этом всегда —  
Будь радость в пути иль беда,  
Будь узок наш путь иль широк,  
Лишь только тогда будет прок,  
Когда в том великом пути  
По цветам не захочешь пройти.


	12. Файл 12. "Не сложно совсем своё счастье убить..."

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 12)_  
Не сложно совсем своё счастье убить —  
Достаточно просто о нём позабыть:  
Не видеть весёлого в каждом из дней,  
Тоской упиваться сильней и сильней,  
Искать безнадёжность в проблеме любой,  
Страх, глупость и лень называя судьбой, —  
И счастье исчезнет, растет как дым...  
Но всё же возможно вновь встретиться с ним:  
Для этого нужно всего ничего —  
И мыслью, и чувством поверить в него.


	13. Файл 13. "Здесь мечты не нужны..."

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 13)_  
Здесь мечты не нужны —  
Место здесь для реалий.  
Ненавидят тут сны  
Как источник печалей.  
Но мечтать о беде  
Объясните, зачем?  
Ведь легко красоте  
Улыбаться нам всем.  
Каждый должен решать  
Что реалией сделать  
И судьбой что назвать  
Пришло время отмерять.  
Будет радуга грёз,  
Солнце над головами  
Или реки из слёз,  
Грязь злых слов под ногами.  
Всем всегда выбирать  
Путь, друзей и подруг,  
Всем всегда разрывать  
Безнадёжности круг.


	14. Файл 14. Открытое небо

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 14)_  
Осколки от разбитых чувств,  
И безнадёжность — тяжкий груз,  
Оковы будто на руках,  
А слёзы — бельма на глазах...  
Роман бульварный, но не жизнь —  
Он каждым словом тянет вниз.  
Макулатуру эту в печь!  
Умолкла безнадёги речь.  
И в ярких сполохах огня  
Как феникс, сотворю себя.  
Для новой жизни, для любви  
Нужны мне крылья... Вот они!  
В них сила ветра, мощь огня —  
Открыто небо для меня.  
В нем нет путей, границ, дорог,  
Чтоб каждый выбор сделать смог —  
Куда, зачем и как лететь,  
О чём себе и миру спеть.


	15. Файл 15. "Стали магнитом И взгляд твой, и голос..."

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 15)_  
Стали магнитом  
И взгляд твой, и голос.  
Но холодным гранитом  
Любовь размололась.  
Твоё равнодушье  
Плети больней.  
Страх и удушье  
От речи твоей.  
Но гордости сила  
Упасть не даёт.  
Она, как пружина,  
Толкает вперёд.  
Легко улыбнуться,  
Плечами пожать.  
И не обернуться,  
Возврата не ждать.  
Идти до рассвета  
Средь улиц пустых...  
Любви больше нету —  
Она для других.  
Но небо светлеет,  
Мой день не далёк.  
В нём новый согреет  
Любви огонёк.


	16. Файл 16. Парадоксальная истина

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 16)_  
Игра в многоликость проста и легка —  
Новый образ создать не замедлит рука.  
А старый отброшен, ведь проку в нём нет —  
Каждый день загорается заново свет.  
Как не потеряться в такой новизне?  
И себя не растратить внутри и вовне?  
А нужно для этого самую малость:  
Не забыть, как стабилен Созидательный Хаос.


	17. Файл 17. Разговор с ангелом

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 17)_

Мне захотелось нарисовать ангела. Но вместо рисунка почему-то получилось стихотворение.

— Возьми мои крылья  
И неба коснись —  
Легко, без усилья  
Откроется высь.  
Вся неба бездонность —  
Она для тебя.  
Забудь монотонность  
Играя, любя.  
— Нет! Крылья чужие  
Летать не дадут.  
Благие ли, злые —  
Они предадут.  
Ведь высь открывают  
На крыльях своих  
И не бывает  
Полётов других.  
— Но тело бескрылым  
Твоё рождено,  
И в небе бессильным  
Вмиг станет оно.  
Не сможешь подняться  
В небесную высь.  
Не стоит пытаться —  
Ты свалишься вниз.  
— Мой ангел, ты — небыль,  
Ты слеп будто крот.  
Открытое небо  
Давно меня ждёт.  
Мне крыльями стали  
Друзья и дела.  
Прощай. Поболтали —  
Мне в небо пора.  
— В полёт свой чудесный  
Возьми и меня.  
Мой мир такой тесный,  
Без ночи и дня.  
Мне хочется солнца,  
Вечерних костров,  
И выпить до донца  
Хмель ласковых слов.  
— Мой ангел, ты милый,  
Но я не с тобой.  
Ты будто бескрылый,  
И мне ты чужой.  
Пустышке напрасно  
О ласке молить,  
Надёжней гораздо  
Себя сотворить.


	18. Файл 18. Почему мой ангел стал человеком

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 18)_

Ответ на семнадцатое стихотворение.

Небу без земли не бывать,  
Птице без земли не летать.  
Тенью станут все корабли,  
Если не достигнут земли.  
Только там, где дом и очаг  
Ты поймёшь, кто друг, а кто враг.  
Лишь познав земные пути  
Душу сможешь ты обрести.  
Вечно, на свету и во мгле  
Жизнь идёт лишь здесь, на земле.  
Через бездны, вёрсты, века  
Жизни поступь будет легка,  
Через ветер, пламя и лёд  
Жизнь cвой вечный танец ведёт.  
Гам, где есть в глазах огонёк  
К счастью путь всегда не далёк,  
Где пылают страстью сердца  
Радости не будет конца.  
Ново всё всегда на земле  
Белым днём и ночью, во мгле,  
Даже в светлой выси небес  
Ярче нет красот и чудес.


	19. Файл 19. "Кто-то станет рассветом — пусть..."

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 19)_  
Кто-то станет рассветом — пусть,  
Для кого-то луч солнца — грусть,  
А кому-то печаль не печаль,  
Коль зовёт в путь открытая даль.  
Ну а я лишь до тех пор жива,  
Пока в мысли сплетаю слова,  
И когда мой закончится срок  
Буду жить я среди книжных строк, —  
Каждый раз, когда книгу прочтут  
Этим к жизни меня позовут.


	20. Файл 20. "Нашей жизни река..."

_(Сборник «Искра вечности», файл 20)_  
Нашей жизни река,  
Будто мир, широка:  
Сотни тысяч проток,  
То в них мель, то порог,  
И тот час глубина —  
Не достанешь до дна.  
Как до дому доплыть,  
Как суметь жизнь прожить,  
Всякий раз нам решать  
И подсказок не ждать —  
Все маршруты судьбы  
Для себя чертим мы.  
Что назвать маяком,  
Что гнилым топляком,  
Плыть к каким берегам  
Выбирать надо нам:  
Нашей жизни река,  
Будто мир, широка.


End file.
